1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to misfire detection and, more particularly, to optimize misfire detection of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle over many operating parameters.
2. Description of Related Art
With the regulations of motor vehicle emissions ever increasing, motor vehicle manufacturers have had to identify specific cylinders which misfire, an event that places unused fuels in the exhaust manifold which may eventually render catalytic converters ineffective. Misfire detectors have been moderately successful at identifying misfire cylinders. These detectors are not, however, capable of adapting to the ever changing environment in which the internal combustion engine is located. Some conditions which affect the detectors include, but are not limited to, acceleration, fuel mixture, environmental conditions (temperature, humidity), age of the internal combustion engine, and the like.